1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkset for ink jet textile printing and an ink jet textile printing method using the same.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a textile printing method of recording an image on cloth such as fabrics, knitting, and non-woven fabrics is known. As the textile printing method, a screen textile printing method is widely used, and the use of an ink jet recording method is recently examined in terms of using an ink used for textile printing efficiently or the like. Specifically, in the textile printing method using the ink jet recording method (hereinafter, also referred to as an “ink jet textile printing method”), an image is formed on cloth by discharging an ink in a state of droplets from a nozzle of a head to be attached to the cloth.
The ink used for the ink jet textile printing method is formed of, for example, coloring matters such as a pigment or a dye, dispersants (surfactants), and solvents (water, an organic solvent, and the like). Specifically, JP-A-2011-174007 discloses an ink for ink jet textile printing containing water, a water-soluble solvent, dispersants such as polyoxyethylene alkyl ether, disperse dyes, acetylenediol, and acetylene glycol.
However, when a dye is used as a coloring matter, since properties such as light resistance of an image to be recorded are not likely to be excellent, a pigment is used instead of a dye in some cases. For this reason, an ink for ink jet textile printing which contains a color pigment, a polymer dispersant, resin emulsion which is a binder component, and an aqueous medium is considered to be used.
However, when a pigment is used as a coloring matter, a fixing resin is necessary to be added to an ink in order for the pigment to be fixed on cloth. Particularly, the cloth in which an image is recorded (printed) with the ink jet textile printing method is used for clothes or bedclothes which need to be washed frequently in many cases. Accordingly, it is necessary to increase the amount of a resin in an ink for improving fixation (friction resistance) of an image recorded on cloth.
However, since the ink for ink jet textile printing using a pigment as a coloring matter has a large amount of the resin contained in the ink, aggregates due to a resin are easily generated and likely to be generated particularly near a nozzle of an ink jet recording apparatus or at a portion in which a gas-liquid interface is formed in an ink supply passage.
In addition, since the cloth on which an image is printed by the textile printing has a property of being easily contracted or expanded, a soft resin with a low glass transition temperature is added to an ink in order for the recorded image to follow the cloth in some case. Since such a resin easily forms a film, aggregates due to the resin may be generated more frequently.